regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 001
Solomon Day 1 It is autumn. Solomon the Cruel finds himself in a swamp in a shack as a storm is ending. He had been just chased out of a village 10-15 miles to the east call Triam. Solomon swears revenge on Triam, before heading down the road to the west. In the middle of the road is a father and his 2 daughters in a broken down donkey-drawn-cart. Nearby are 5 Kobold moving to ambush. Solomon keeps his distance until the attack starts. The donkey, father and one daughter are killed, the other daughter flees. Solomon kills all but one kobold, but is reduced to 1 hp himself. Solomon captures the last kobold and eats some food from the wagon. Solomon then drives the Kobold in front of him towards the village down the road to the west. They reach village after sunset. Solomon calls out to the guard, Dale, on the gate to show off the prisoner. Solomon is welcome to enter village but the kobold isn't. Solomon slits the Kobold's throat then goes inside. He is given board at an inn run by Martha. Dale gets another guard, Darrell, to head out to investigate. Day 2 Solomon heals himself up then heads down to breakfast. He quizzes Martha about the village. He then spreads word about Triam having a occultist serial killer. Solomon hears that Dale & Darrell found the missing daughter, so he goes off to see the guard. Dale says the daughter is resting in the back of his house and he brought in the dead bodies for burial at the village temple. That night Solomon keps out in the kitchen of the tavern, and poisons 4 of the meals, including Martha's meal. Then he heads out to the village temple and kills the village priest, then sets the temple on fire. Solomon walks away to create an alibi before the fire is notice. He heads over with the crowd to the temple and is told Darrell is inside. Solomon volunteers to head inside to help, but then casts cause fear on Darrell, who runs into the flames. Solomon crawls out of the building as it burns. Darrell however is rescued, badly burnt. Solomon then starts talking about the 'blight' coming, and that it hit Triam and must be here now. The rumors spread around. Eventually the fire is put out and the crowd dispurses. Solomon heads back to the inn to rest. Day 3 Solomon hears that Darrel survived and ranting about visions he saw inside the burning temple. Also 3 of the people he poisoned are dead, but Martha is fine. Rumors of the blight are spreading, so Solomon's glee. Solomon heads over to the Mayor's office to meet with Mayor Royce. He cases the room while talking again about the blight and what happened in the east. The mayor considers this all superstition. That night Solomon returns to the Mayor's Office. It is locked up. Inside the window he sees the Mayor sitting town to dinner with a woman. Solomon then beaks into the Mayor's Office.